Frozen End of the World
by tombraider123
Summary: Peace has been restored to Arendelle after The Frozen War. But now their world is in danger from an old relic that spells the end of their existence.
1. The Hooded Man

If you want to understand this story all th way I recommend you read Siblings of ice and fire, atleast upto chapter 4, then read The Frozen War.

Siblings of Ice and Fire  s/9935559/1/Siblings-of-Ice-and-Fire

The Frozen War  s/10007012/1/The-Frozen-War

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Four weeks after the events of The Frozen War.

Anna was out in the vacant castle courtyard. Over the last week shes been training her new fire powers with the help of her older brother Dario, the Prince. The weather was warm so Dario was wearing pants with leather boots and a loose white shirt. Anna was wearing her casual outfit (the one she was wearing at the end of the movie). Anna made a ball of fire in her hands and proceeded to throw it towards Dario, only it only made it halfway to him. To Anna this was progress it was just over a week ago that she couldn't use her powers accept by mistake.

"Your getting better" Dario said.

"Soon you will be able to create a ball of fire that will be feared, now practice your fire stream" Dario said to her.

Anna made her hand into a palm and pointed her arm at Dario, slowing the fire burst forth from her palm towards him. The fire was slow and weak so Dario easily blocked it with a full body sized wall of flames.

"Very good very good indeed" Dario said clapping his hands, he was very happy at how far Anna had come with her powers.

"Yes very good" a voice said.

They both turned their heads to see Elsa walking out of the castle towards them wearing her usual ice queen dress, Anna swears that she made more of those things because that is nearly all she wears.

"Thanks, but I still got a while before I'm as good as Dario" Anna said to her.

"Oh I bet you do, but I do have one question" Elsa said walking up to them.

"What?" Anna asked her.

"Why did you pick fire, ice is better" Elsa said jokingly.

"I don't think so sis" Dario said boasting about himself.

"Oh yea come on them lets battle" his older sister said.

"If we fought it would destroy the courtyard" he said.

Dario reached up to his face to stroke his beard only to remember that he had shaved it off a couple of days ago.

"It's good that you got rid of that thing, it made you look middle aged, and it made me feel like the younger sibling" Elsa said to him noticing his actions.

"I'm still bigger than you, much bigger" he said boasting again.

Elsa then made a pillar of ice under her to make her higher than Dario.

"Not anymore" she said with a smirk.

Dario than decided to fire blast the pillar causing her to fall but he caught her bridal style.

Not anymore your not" he said then he put her back on her feet.

The three then started to laugh loudly about what just happened. They were happy that their brother was back.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The three were having dinner in the dining room with Anna's husband Kristoff and Elsa's fiancé at the large wooden table when they were interrupted from their talk.

"Your majesty I must talk to you immediately" a voice said.

The five looked over at the door to see Jostein. Jostein was the Rune Keeper, that meant he was in charge of all the old archives and similar things alike. He was old and walked hunched over from his age. He wore his thick brown robe that covered his feet. For his age he surprisingly had a full head of long white hair although you never saw it because he always had his hood up.

"What is it Jostein?" Elsa asked looking a little panicked.

"The ancient tablet I took from Vormedal, it shows somthing dark" he said.

"What secrets?" Anna asked.

"Come all of you I will show you" he said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The five of them follower ed the old man down into his study where on a table laid a old stone tablet with something written on it in a ancient language.

"What does it say?" Espen asked.

"It says that their was a world once ruled by the old gods, but the mortals rebelled and killed the gods, with the gods dead the world started to die, they found a relic older than time itself, this relic could create worlds. The relic comes with a price, a powerful sacrifice must be made for it to work. The seven leaders of the mortal rebellion used this and sacrificed them selves, doing this they became the gods of the new world, our world" Jostein told them.

"Why must you tell us this?' Elsa asked confused.

"The relic they found can also be used to destroy worlds, the only upside is that it can only be used once every 500,00 years" Jostein explained.

"Once every 500,000 years?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that time is coming soon, I fear that others who know this will come and try to use it to destroy our world" the old man said.

The group looked at each other, some with fear, the others with uncertainty.

"But it can be destroyed, by bearers of ice and fire" Jostein said while pointing to Dario and Elsa.

"Why me and Dario?" she asked him.

"Because the two must be powerful, you and your brother and the most powerful bearers of the magic, therefore you two must destroy it" he explained.

"Okay, where is the relic located?" Dario asked.

"That is what I just found out, I've managed to narrow down the location" he said.

The old man then went over to an old wooden bookshelf full of maps. The one he grabbed was old looking but was still intact.

"Here is the city where I believe the relic is hidden" he said pointing to the location.

The place where he pointed to was located in the Middle East.

"Agrabah?" Kristoff said.

"Yes Agrabah, or at the least around that area" Jostein said.

"Ok Dario and I will leave for Agrabah in a weeks time" Elsa said.

"Why not me?" Kristoff asked annoyed.

"Because you are the ice master I need you to keep doing your job" Elsa said.

She then walked over to Espen and placed her hand on his cheek.

"And I need you to rule Arendelle while I'm gone" she said.

"What about me?" Anna said.

"What do you mean?' she asked.

"Well I don't have to do anything, I'm coming to" Anna said.

Elsa was unsure about what to do but she didn't have to Dario answered for her.

"Of course, after all you still need your training and who knows how long we'll be gone for" he said.

"Well I guess that's all seattled, I just hope know one besides us know about this thing" she said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

One Week Later.

Elsa, Anna, Dario, Espen, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were gathered at the docks saying their goodbyes to the siblings about to head off. Everyone was giving hugs, especially Olaf when they decided to get on board now.

"Elsa are you sure you want me to rule?" Espen asked just as she was about to board.

"You'll be fine Espen" she said then kissed him.

"I know you can do it" she said.

"I'll miss you" he said sadly then hugged her.

Elsa looked over and saw Anna and Kristoff going through a similar process with them kissing each other.

"We have to go now you love birds" Dario said from the boat.

"Good bye" Anna and Elsa said to their partners and boarded the ship.

The ship set sail out to sea. The three were looking over the side when Anna asked a question.

"How are we going to get there?".

We will dock in Prussia, travel across that and Habsburg, you three and some escorts will bock a boat across the black sea and then Agrabah is about a three day journey east" the captain said from where he was sailing the ship.

"I wonder what it's like?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it will be amazing" Dario said.

"Yea I bet it is" Elsa said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Southern Isles, the same day.

A lone man sat at a wooden table in a tavern. He was wearing a dirtied grey suit with dirty leather boots, he was wearing a black ragged clock and hood to cover his appearance. His face had dirt on it and his auburn hair was now long and scruffy similar to his beard.

A man came over and sat with him. The man had dark skin and was very muscular and was not wearing a top besides for a black leather vest with white wave formations on the sides, he was wearing loose brown cloth pants and leather boots. He was wearing a matching hood so his face was impossible to see. On his belt he had two daggers and a excellently forged straight sword with a gold handle.

So you wanted to see me" the man said in a deep intimating voice.

The lone man looked at him and noticed the several tattoos that covered most of his arms and the upper part of his torso.

"Yes I did" the lone man said.

"This is a site, Prince Hans, wanting me to help him" the man said.

"Yes, I do" Hans said looking down at his tankard of beer.

"Who is it you want me to kill?" the man said.

"I've heard of you, and your group, you never fail" Hans said.

"I'm still alive, now tell me who is it you want dead" the man said.

Hans started to get mad at the thought of the person he wanted dead.

"I want you to kill Queen Elsa" he said angrily.

"Very well, I will leave for Arendelle today".

"Don't bother, what's left of my spies tell me that Elsa and her siblings are heading for your home kingdom, Agrabah" Hans said still not looking up.

"Well that makes it easy, now their is the topic about my pay, for this deed" the man said.

Hans took out a brown pouch from his cloak pocket and threw it on the table.

"300,000 gold, I'll pay the you the rest when Elsa is dead" Hans said finally looking up.

The man picked up the large pouch and stood up to leave.

"You never said your name" Hans said.

"My name is Aban" the man said then left the tavern, off you kill his next target.

Leave a review if you liked the first chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Agrabah

The room was lit dimly by the wall mounted torches. Several men were talking over several things ranging from trade to women that just slept with, or wanted to. Among the talking a lone man sat alone at a wooden table. He was old, aged 84. He had dark skin and a long white beard and long white hair. He was wearing a long black robe with a black hood over his head. Not long after a man sat down on the other side of the table.

"Your late" the old man said picking up a iron tankard and taking a long drink from it.

"Forgive me Master Raihan I-".

"You are forgiven Aban, now tell me why did you want to meet with me" Raihan said taking another long drink.

"It's about my new targets" Aban said.

"What about her?" the old man asked.

"Elsa has a power over ice" Aban said stressed.

"So what, where is she and her group?" the old man asked waving his hand to calm Aban.

"Our spies tell me they are one day from Agrabah" Aban said.

"Good" Raihan said pleased.

Aban looked at his master hoping for a response. Raihan was the master of an ancient group of assassins located in Agrabah, he has been for 51 years.

"Now this, Elsa is it, just because she has ice powers doesn't mean she can't be taken care of, our order never fails, never has, never will, nobody traces it to us" Raihan said with confidence.

"People know of us, but they don't know us" the old master said.

"But-" Aban was about to say something but was cut off.

"You are trained with our skills, I know you can do it, you've been with us since you were born, you never fail, I have confidence in you" Raihan said then finished off his tankard of drink.

"Thank you master, I must go now, and, prepare, for Elsas arrival" Aban said getting up.

"Do not doubt yourself Aban" Raihan said.

"Yes master" Aban said then left the room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elsa, Dario and Anna were in a red tent. Elsa and Dario were looking at a map of the country they were in while Anna read a book about Agrabah she had bought at a town on their way to their destination. The weather was hot, they were wearing clothing to match it. Dario was wearing a white vest and leather boots and loose white pants. Anna and Elsa decided on getting two bedlah outfits to fit in with everyone else. Elsa's was light blue whilst Anna's was green. It didn't matter much about fitting in as they were in the middle of the desert, a long way from Agrabah or the nearest town. Outside were two big muscle built men who were guiding them through this wasteland of sand. They couldn't tell them who they where or that they were of royalty, and they didn't, all the guides knew were they had plenty of gold, and that was all they cared about.

Dario rolled the map back up and traded it for a map of Agrabah he had in his pack, he sprawled it out on the table. Elsa and Dario leaned on the table and examined the map trying to find anywhere where the ancient relic they were hunting down could be located.

Hey Anna, anything in that book that mentions where this thing is?" Elsa asked while still looking at the map.

"No, just how the kingdom came to be and all the old rulers, nothing about a relic" Anna replied whilst scanning the books pages.

The book she was reading was thick with an old dusty brown cover. The book was nearly a hundred years old according to the seller although Anna had her doubts.

"When we get their we'll probably have a better chance by just asking around, surely someone their knows at least something about what we're looking for" Dario said.

Anna sighed. "Yea I guess your right" she said putting the book in her traveling pack.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Next Day. Mid Afternoon

The sun beamed down on the group traveling on their camels. The sand was still and hot. The group were slowly making their way up a sand dune. Anna and Elsa rode on a camel behind the men who had their own camels that were leading the way with Dario and the back of the group.

"How far now until we reach Agrabah?" Anna yelled so the men could hear her.

"Just over dune" the leader said in his commanding voice.

They reached the top of the sand dune and looked over at the world around them. Behind them the desert lands sprawled for miles. But ahead of them stood a walled off kingdom. The Kingdom was massive, filled to the brim with several buildings from houses to market squares, but the thing that caught most of their eyes was the behemoth of a palace standing at the rear of the Kingdom with the large sand dunes just outside the rear walls.

"That palace is huge, much bigger than Arendelles one" Anna said.

Elsa smiled at this. "Different place, different rules, the ruler wants to show their power and that palace is one way of showing it" she said.

"Hurry we must go now" The leader said whipping the rains on his camel to make it starting walking down the dune towards Agrabah.

The others followed in tow excited to discover a new place they had never been before.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The group finally arrived at the main gates of Agrabah. The gate was a giant portcullis with a massive sandstone walls on both sides that surround the entire Kingdom. Six dark skinned men wearing white turbans, black vest to show of their muscles, baggy white pants with brown leather shoes with a curve at the end. Around their waist they wore red belly belts with a steel scimitar sheathed in them, they are the guards of the Kingdom.

The guards marched in front of the Portcullis blocking the groups way.

"State your business" one of the guards said to the groups leader.

"Providing passage into Agrabah, nothing else" the leader said.

The guard nodding like he had been through this before.

"Very well" he said.

"OPEN THE GATE" he yelled up to the sandstone tower near the portcullis.

The gate started to rise slowly opening the way inside. The guards moved back to the side and allowed them to pass. Once they were inside the leader stopped them.

"My work is done, I've gotten you here, now our payment" he said as the other man riding his camel over next to his.

"Very well" Elsa said and she and her siblings got of their camels.

"Here" she said said grabbing a pouch of gold coins from her pack and handing over to the leader.

The man took out a coin from the pouch and looked at in intensively then bit it to insure it was real. After he was satisfied that it was real he put it back and nodded at Elsa.

"Best of luck with your business here" he said then rode back out of Agrabah's now raised portcullis along with his partner.

The three stood their with their packs not entirely sure what to do.

"Where should we start?" Elsa asked unsure on what to do.

"I think we should find an Inn and rent a room for our stay" Dario said.

"I guess that's a start, come on lets go find one" Elsa said.

The trio then started to walk to find an Inn, hoping that after they had find one they would then know what the next part of their plan was.


	3. The Thief

Sorry everyone, just had a case of writors block and was having troble writing anything down.

Elsa was wearing her light blue bedlah outfit as she stood on the porch of their room they were renting in a Inn. The town was pretty at night, hundreds of lights lit up the several streets. Dario had gone downstairs to them some dinner, she would of gone as well but she noticed several men staring at her when she walked in, she would of froze them then and there but she couldn't draw any attention to herself. She made Anna stay in the room aswell, Dario could easily protect himself even with out his powers, but Anna couldn't. Elsa was staring into the night sky and didn't even notice Anna walking up beside her.

"It's beautiful isn't it" her younger sister said. She two was wearing her green Bedlah outfit along with green matching gloves to stop her powers from burning anything.

"Yes, it is" Elsa said.

Elsa then turned to Anna and gently grabbed one of Annas gloved hands.

"We should find a place where Dario can train you" she said.

"That would be nice, but we have to focus on the task at hand, finding the relic" Anna said.

"Just because we have to do that doesn't mean we have to forget about your powers" Elsa replied.

Anna smiled then frowned.

"Elsa, what will happen if we don't find it in time?" Ann asked staring into the city.

Elsa didn't know how to reply to her sister, she knew what would happen but could she say.

"Something bad" she said.

"The world will end?".

"Yes".

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Next Day

The door slamming open was what woke the two sisters that morning. Slowly getting up, still tired they saw Dario standing at the door.

"Come on get up" he said in a demanding voice.

"What's the rush?" Anna asked looking in a mirror at her hair that was completely messy from her sleep.

"Last night I found a library, I figured if we should start somewhere it would be their" Dario said.

"Come on get changed and meet me downstairs" he said then left the room.

The girls got into their Arabian clothes and meet Dario downstairs in the tavern.

"Okay I wrote down the location on this map, I need to go take care of something, I want you two to go hear and find anything you can about what we're looking for" their brother said to them hand Elsa a map of the city.

"So this is where you were last night" Elsa said looking at him.

"That, and other things".

"Alright I gotta go now, see you two at the library in a few hours" Dario said then left the tavern.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other confused. Why would Dario leave them, what was so important.

"I guess we should go" Elsa said leading the way out of the tavern.

30 minutes the girls found themselves walking down a narrow street between two buildings.

"Elsa are you sure this is way?" Anna asked her sister.

"I don't know anymore" Elsa said frustrated.

Out of no where a man wearing a tattered clothes pushed Anna on the ground and quickly stole her coin pouch and ran off at speed.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked kneeling down to help Anna.

"I'm okay but he stole our money" she said pointing to the man who by now was just going around the corner at the end of the long street.

The two started running after the thief but couldn't match his speed. Elsa was mad because despite how much she wanted to she couldn't use her powers to stop the man. They caught site of him in a large market square, the man started to run past the stands barely missing them.

"We won't be able to catch him" Anna said disappointed.

The thief was nearly at the other side of the square when he was tackled down to ground by someone. The tackler had tanned skin and was wearing white harem pants with a brown belly belt and a red open vest, the man also had medium length black hair. Elsa and Anna ran over to the two men. The tackler picked up the stolen pouch and handed it over to Anna.

"This must be yours" he said to her.

"Oh thank you" Anna said.

"Yes thank you" Elsa said.

"You two don't look like your from here" he said.

The sisters looked at each other not sure what to say.

The man chuckled lightly.

"My names Aladdin" he said.

"I'm Elsa, and this is Anna" she said.

"So what happened?" Aladdin asked motioning to the now unconscious body of the thief.

"We were trying to get to the library, until this man knocked down my sister and stole our money" Elsa explained.

"Well glad I could help" Aladdin said then started to walk off.

"Wait" Anna said.

Aladdin looked behind at them.

"Could you help us find the library, we don't know where it is?" Anna asked.

Aladdin chuckled again.

"Sure I can, follow me" he said then motioning the girls to follow him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The trio were walking down a wide street with building on both sides. Aladdin was leading the way when Anna asked him a question she wanted to ask for a while now.

"Aladdin do you know anything about a relic in Agrabah?' she asked him.

"Their are several relics in Agrabah, which one?" he asked her.

"Well the thing is we don't know what it's called, or what it looks like" she said.

"Okay, that doesn't help" he said to them.

"It's said to be able to create worlds, and was used to create our world" Elsa said.

Hearing this Aladdin was shocked, he two knew about the relic. How do they know about it.

"Why do you want to know?' he asked in a serious tone.

"Oh it, well, we just find it fascinating" Anna said wanting to keep secret why they need to find it.

Aladdin turned around and looked at them. They must want to find it, and destroy our world.

"Follow me" he said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

An hour later the trio were walking up to a behemoth of a palace. The palace and four tall towers with golden oval shapes on top of each one, everything else had a while color to it.

"Is this the library?" Anna asked getting nervous.

The two gigantic golden colored doors opened before them. Inside their was several pillars of white marble that went up to the ceiling and down to the polished marble floor. At the end of the room was a large golden throne with blue pillows on it. The throne was elevated of the ground and had small golden stairs going up to the platform it was on.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

Aladdin moved forward and looked at them.

"Guards take them to the dungeons, under the charge of attempting to destroy our city" Aladdin said.

"Yes Sultan" the several guards said.

They were wearing matching to the guards at the portcullis.

"What no we aren't-" Elsa said before being knocked out by one of the guards along with her sister.


End file.
